The present invention relates to a filter for tobacco smoke which can extract harmful substances from the smoke and can almost instantaneously cool down the temperature of the tobacco smoke so that it will become more tasteful to the smoker.
Various types of pipes or cigarette holders are presently in use to filter out harmful substances contained in the tobacco smoke, such as tars, nicotine, 3-4 Benzpyrene and the like. Almost all of the known holders and filters, however, have many shortcomings such as the following: insufficient filtering action, high costs, being too heavy, incapable of sufficiently cooling the smoke, very bothersome and annoying to clean, very difficult to draw smoke therethrough, become clogged with tars, messy and causing tobacco stains, having an unpleasant taste, loss of effectiveness and inability to render tobacco smoke safe and tasteful through the ends of a cigarette, easily destroyed and, in certain filters, water is needed such as with aqueous filters.
Prior art filter devices have been made utilizing interior chambers and a plurality of holes on the outside of the body of the filter. However, such prior art filters have been incapable of accomplishing the impurity extraction effect afforded by the present invention in that such prior filters have failed to recognize and take advantage of "hit-sticking extraction", "air jet cooling", and "automatic rapid liquefication of an intermediate filter".
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide both a filter for tobacco smoke and a method of extracting impurities from gaseous substances generally and from tobacco smoke specifically which filter and method overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further and more specific object of the present invention to provide a filter which is disposable, very inexpensive and very effective for extracting impurities from tobacco smoke, particularly for extracting the impurity 3-4 Benzpyrene.
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide such a tobacco smoke filter taking advantage of the recognition of the foregoing principles found to be useful in extracting impurities from tobacco smoke.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tobacco smoke filter containing an intermediate annular shaped filter element which is relatively narrow and relatively short permitting all the smoke to be drawn therethrough and which is more effective than conventional cigarette tip filters.
The above objects, features and advantages, and along with other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of the invention, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings to be described more fully hereinafter.